A need exists for a system for recruiting and rating sports players for high school or junior college that allows the coaches of the sports players to provide ratings and counselors of the sports players to provide additional sports player information for input into a library of league information; thereby allowing the sports players to be considered by college recruiters.
A need exists for a system for recruiting and rating sports players that allows the college recruiters to search the library of league information for sports players matching criteria, and provides the college recruiters with contact information for the sports players and coaches; thereby allowing the college recruiters to request additional information about the sports players.
A need exists for a system for recruiting and rating sports players that provides a dual rating for the sports players including a rating identifying an appropriate college division for the sports player and an ability level identifying the sports players ability within the identified college division.
A need exists for a system for recruiting and rating sports players that is configured to receive ratings and ability levels for a sports player from each coach within a league that the sports player is in, and to average the ratings and ability levels.
A need exists for a system for recruiting and rating sports players that provides information to the college recruiters about the coaches that have rated the sports players, including a power ranking for the coach; thereby allowing the college recruiters to assess the coaches ratings of the sports players based on the coaches power rankings.
A need exists for a system for recruiting and rating sports players that allows the sports players to track recruitment activities associated with that sports player.
A need exists for a system for recruiting and rating sports players for Division I colleges and colleges below Division I.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.